


hanging out

by darksidesolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksidesolo/pseuds/darksidesolo
Summary: this is part of my text au on twitter so if you’d like to read it my user is @darksoIo(capital i instead of an l for the solo part) thanks for reading!!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	hanging out

rey knocked on the black metal door, stepping back a bit for it to open. while she waited, she looked on both sides of her to see if anyone was walking around. thankfully there wasn’t a soul to be found. when the door slid open, kylo stood on the opposite side, completely shirtless.

“ _oh fuck_.” she said under her breath without a thought. kylo chuckled, pulling her inside before sliding the door back closed. rey pulled kylo with her against the wall, their lips meeting in a hungry kiss, kylo’s hands holding her waist tightly.

“god you look so hot.” he breathed, kissing down her jaw to her neck, his teeth grazing against her skin. a soft moan left her as she ran her hands down his chest, feeling every toned muscle on his pale skin. 

kylo pulled her hips against his, rey feeling how hard he was through his high waisted leather pants. after that, she needed him so _horribly_ bad to fuck her. the tension once again was evident, so he held the back of her thighs, lifting her up off the floor as rey ran her fingers through his dark hair, her tongue sweeping across his bottom lip.

quickly, he walked them to the bed, dropping her onto the large mattress, the silky fabric brushing her skin. “what a fancy boy.” she teased, kylo hoving over her, kissing her collar bones as his fingers anxiously undid her blazer, revealing a small lacey black bra. the straps were normal but the actual bra itself was decorated in lace all over. 

kylo ran his calloused hands over the newly exposed skin, sending goosebumps over rey, a smirk creeping on his lips. while he kissed all over her chest and torso, rey continued to string her fingers through his hair, her breathing hitching.

“kylo,” she whined, one of his hands came up to knead her breast, kissing all down her body. “fuck me already, i’m too horny to do all this.” 

he looked up at her, a chuckle falling from his lips as his eye’s sparkled with lust. pulling, he sat up, reaching for her side, finding the zipper and quickly pulling it down before he was able to remove her skirt. 

rey grabbed kylo’s hand to bring him on the enormous mattress, straddling his waist as she kissed him again, grinding herself slowly against his hard on. he couldn’t but moan against rey’s lips, feeling his cock harden even more at the feeling. eventually she trailed down his body, eagerly pulling off his bottoms with his boxers. 

she felt her self almost go _weak_ when his dick sprang upward, pressed against stomach. rey knew he would be big but he was _way_ bigger than she thought. 

kylo grabbed her by the waist, rolling the two  them so he was on top, pulling at her bralette, ripping it in the progress exposing her chest. and  to not waste any more time, rey shoved her panties off, throwing them across the floor before their lips met once again.

while she explored the wonders of his mouth, kylo dipped a hand between her thighs, his thumb rubbing her clit slowly, causing rey to shutter. “fuck” she mumbled against him, pulling her lips away, chest heaving at the touch. 

as continued to rub her clit, he slipped two fingers in her, feeling rey clench around him. “you’re so fucking _tight_. you want my cock so bad, don’t you sweetheart?” he groaned, rey looking at how aggravated his tip was, bright pink and pre-come making it glossy. reaching down, she stroked him. 

“you didn’t answer my question.” he said, pulling his fingers out of her, sucking on them before grabbing her jaw. “tell me.”

“i want you to _ruin me._ ” she answered, looking right at him. rey was still touching him and she could tell that he wasn’t going to be able to keep this going. 

eventually, he let go of her, his arm extended, a small silver package flew across them into his hand. rey would be lying if she said she didn’t find that the least bit attractive. he brought it up to his teeth, ripping it open before putting it aside and rolling a condom over his length. 

“you sure you want me to _ruin you?_ ” he chuckled, pushing her legs apart before he rubbed his tip up and along her entrance, rey was becoming needy at the his touch.

“yes, fuck me so hard i can’t walk.” she grit through her teeth. without even a second, kylo buckled his hips forward, filling her all the way up. a string of cursed left her lips, finger digging into kylo’s large bicep. 

he couldn’t help but let out a moan, feeling her immediately clench around him. “god you feel so good, baby . shit.” he groaned, beginning to start a rhythm with his hips. kylo’s long black hair dangled above rey, everything except his face only visible. 

keeping to his word, kylo held down her hip, moving at a rough pace that made the bed begin to shake. rey had never felt as she did in that moment, no one had ever made her feel _so good_

“taking my cock so well, what a good little girl.” he hummed, lifting one of her legs to wrap around his waist to get better access. once he had repositioned her, it was as if she had entered a new entire world. kylo hit her g-spot perfectly, rey coming close that familiar feeling in her stomach. 

“i’m gonna come soon.” she panted, kylo moving his hips even rougher.

“i am too.” he replied, his voice husky with each beautiful sound that left his plump lips. his skin was beginning to get sticky with moisture but that didn’t stop kylo. he began to tease her clit once more, sending rey over the edge.

withlist crying out his name, kylo felt her clench around his cock, sending him to reaching his own climax. while he came into the condom, he continued to pound into her, the both slowly coming back down to reality.

once he came to a complete stop, he pressed a kiss, rey holding his face. this time it was softer, his lips moving perfectly with hers before he pulled and laid beside her.

“holy fuck,” she said softly, her chest still heaving up and down as she turned her head to look at him. “that was beyond what i imagined was gonna happen.”

a tired smile spread across his lips as he brushed his damp hair out of his face. “i know.” 

“god you’re so cocky.” she huffed, pulling the blanket over self while he got up and walked to the personal bathroom he had in his private quarters to clean up. while he was gone, rey quickly grabbed her data pack to text her friends. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of my text au on twitter so if you’d like to read it my user is @darksoIo  
> (capital i instead of an l for the solo part) thanks for reading!!


End file.
